


The Monsters Come Out at Night

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Series: The Beasts of Reefside [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Kira Ford takes a moment to herself, a brief break from protecting the city, to enjoy being who she now is.Set in the same universe as "Our Monsters"
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford
Series: The Beasts of Reefside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Monsters Come Out at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommy_Oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Oliver/gifts).



> A special little one shot for Tommy_Oliver! Happy Birthday and thank you for giving me the spark to want to continue with Our Monsters!

She lifted up her aged golden eyes towards the moon and breathed deep. She sat in her human form, sitting on the building’s edge. Kira liked sometimes morphing back into her younger self…or almost…a few scales pushed through here and there, what did that matter when you were almost immortal? Or was she? Kira didn’t know, she’d been alive now for one hundred and twenty years.

She’d be shot, stabbed, and attacked as she defended her city. Her city that had given her so much, taken so much…but she would do it all over again in a heart beat. Not for the praise, not for glory, but because this was home. This was her territory. 

Slowly, Kira stood, balanced on the edge now, arms out. She laughed, buffeted by the cool, humid wind blowing in over the ocean as she tiptoed on the brick edge, her skirt flicking around her. A bird like call sounded out and she looked up once more almost falling. She caught herself and grumbled hauling herself onto the edge again.

Kira looked out at the horizon and saw a shape begin to appear against the moon and dive towards her. Kira squealed as she jumped onto the roof and tumbled away. Trent almost crumpled into the roof but managed to land…ungracefully. Kira giggled as he slowly became more human and chased her. She silenced him as someone was heard running to the roof. They hid behind some vents trying not to laugh as they glanced at each other. When whoever it was disappeared, slowly they emerged. 

Trent smiled to her again and raised his arms and changed, his wings extending to the sky. Kira was just behind him, racing him on the winds. It was pushing early in the morning so the streets were almost empty as they dived towards the ground. There were a few shouts from the small handful of those who were awake. Kira laughed at the surprise. It was never from fear anymore as the years had gone on.  
Kira was far more nimble with her slimmer wings, rushing over the docks and out over the ocean. Trent close at her claws as she flew straight up…and then dropped. Trent was quick with his catch. Kira heard him grumbling as she clung to his back, giggling. She began to fall asleep as he flew back towards land and their cavern home.

If this was to be her eternity, soaring with the man she loved and the town that made her its own, so be it. It would get no complaint from her.


End file.
